just a little sith remastered
by thatboilittlebird
Summary: sith lord darth nox the great healer of nar shada and a total tech nerd runs away from a jedi army to the mother machine that helped him before fixed him 1 more time but what has she done this time? will obi-wan help him all that and more in this thrilling and amusing story warning possible abdl content and age regression content don't like don't read. rating M just in case
1. Chapter 1

authors note: i didn't like how the original JALS (just a little sith) played out so the original is legends and be hold a new canon of nox's adventures with what is this someone different?

Chapter 1; here we go again

Darth nox the great healer of nar shaddaa was in pure physical pain on belsavis his cybernetic arm dropping to the ground detached from his body and gripping his double bladed lightsaber in his remaining arm, nox decides to do something he never thought he would do… run.

"Is this all the great darth nox can do?" the mender of the rift says twirling her yellow double bladed lightsaber and lunging at nox with nox managing to block her attack switching to form 3, "it's called a tactical retreat" nox said grunting as he used force push to send the jedi master flying and began to run deeper into the facility. "Oh no you don't" the mender says chasing after her prey remembering that she was told not to bring him in alive.

"This is awful" ashaa says from deep within the facility not liking the two force users raging war inside of her halls ashaa knew she had to do something…

Nox and mender sensed something but both didn't care nox knew what he was doing and knew he could out-live his opponent. "Where are you?" mender mutters her lightsaber at the ready as a echoey voice sounds around the room "that's it give into your anger you jedi shadows are the easiest to corrupt" nox's voice echoes throughout the massive room.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME DARTH NOX!" mender says looking around her guard up seeing nox on a platform above her "IT'S OVER MENDER I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!" nox yells.

"Oh i am not going to fall for that" mender says throwing her lightsaber like a disc and nox dodges and mender almost lets out a shrill growl as her lightsaber returns "iv had enough games nox."

Suddenly nox charges out of the shadow of a machine lightsaber with 1 blade ignited ready in a form 2 stance and the two lock lightsabers "good iv had enough too" nox says grinning as he jumps back letting his other blade spark to life.

"You have 1 hand nox give up and the jedi will give you life in prison" mender says holding her saber aloft "mmm id rather nod rot but the offer is nice" nox says smiling from beneath the ancient mask that covered his face.

Just as the two lunged at each other again they found themselves being stopped in mid air by a unseen force "WHAT THE!?" both nox and mender exclaim before having their sabers forcibly removed from their grips by the unseen force, they watch in pure horror as their sabers fall to the ground blades fading out.

"ENOUGH ENOUGH I SAY!" a female almost motherly voice booms holding the force users hands to their sides "ashaaaaaaa long time no see" nox managed to get out before ashaa says "not another word out of you young man".

"You know this thing?" mender asks confused "respect her she rebuilt my body when i was suffering from darkside sickness" nox said turning up his nose "you two are fighting like children" ashaa says her hologram walking to the two force users her arms folded.

"She started it" nox said chuckling and nodding towards mender "WHAT?! YOU SITH STARTED IT!" mender shouts back "QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" ashaa exclaims rubbing her non existent temples.

"It's clear you BOTH need some time out or maybe perhaps new lives" ashaa says snapping her fingers and 2 chambers on either side of the room open and nox and mender both get dragged to separate chambers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" mender screams kicking, throwing lose equipment like ammo packs and medical equipment around. "I DON'T LIKE THIS!" nox yells causing a force storm to form around him but both force users to ashaa were meer children throwing a tantrum "4000 years should do the trick" ashaa thinks locking them in.

"LET ME OUT!" nox and mender scream bashing against the doors and nox whimpers knowing that this part was going to hurt.

Mender let out a scream when the red light incinerates her clothes and she tries to cover herself up "YOU ARE A SICK AND TWISTED MACHINE!" mender yells scared of what is going to happen then hearing a deathly shriek from nox.

"I think i got off lightly" mender thought but meanwhile with nox he is too busy trying not to drown in his own blood. "Make it stop make it stop" nox begged to ashaa as ashaa says to both force users "SHHHH hush little babies" and everything for them both goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

nox: sam come here i have to talk to you *ignites red double bladed saber*

me: bring it on nox *Ignites my black double bladed saber*

mender: *levitates sam and nox* you boys better stop it the story is about to start

me: oh yea

Chapter 2: little ones awaken

4000 years later on a venator class cruiser obi-wan and anakin started sprinting up to the bridge a breakfast ration pack being quickly eaten by obi-wan the spoon still in his mouth when they get there. "And what have you called us up here for? I haven't had breakfast" anakin says "i told you to get up earlier anakin" obi-wan says pulling the spoon out of his mouth and putting it back in the ration pack.

"Enough you two we are over belavis the last known location of darth nox and the mender of the rift" shak tii says turning back towards the jedi. "Didn't they both go missing?" anakin says confused "yes they did but there has been a disturbance in the force here we are here to investigate" shak tii says and the jedi nod knowing what to do.

After boarding the twilight and going down to the planet below obi-wan looks at shak tii "do we have any information about this disturbance?" obi-wan asks as the ship comes to a slightly shuddery landing, "well darth nox and master mender disappeared but master yoda and the rest of the council except for you master kenobi have sensed the force shift here massively" shak tii said raising an eyebrow making obi-wan rub the back of his head.

"Well i wasnt there for that meditation session i was on a mission to mandalore" obi-wan says smiling the same smile that anakin uses when he was caught. "Master i didnt know you were into royalty" anakin said chuckling and obi-wan eye rolled "can we just go anakin" obi-wan says face palming.

After finding their way to the facility and finding their way inside the jedi ignited their lightsabers to see where they are going "i think we have to go this way" anakin says walking down a corridor, "anakin don't g- why do i even bother" obi-wan says going to follow his former padawan and shak tii follows.

Nox stirs in his chamber feeling his head throb as his chamber squeaks open and falls to his knees "oh kriff my head" nox mutters then puts a hand over his mouth "was that my voice?" nox thought then heard a similar exclamation.

"MENDER?" nox called out realising that was indeed his voice "NOX?" a small female voice squeaked back, nox shook his head and tried to stand up but crumpled back to his knees and as much as he hated to admit it, it actually hurt.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME JEDI?" nox called out beginning to crawl towards his lightsaber "WHAT I DID WHAT ABOUT YOU?" mender called back crawling towards hers.

"I heard something over here" shak tii said force speeding down a hall towards the voices then as she walked into the area where she heard the voices "you know anakin runs off like this all the time i was not expective this from you shak tii" obi-wan says panting.

Nox saw the blue glow of lightsaber blades "you didnt tell me you brought back up" nox growled "i didnt bring any you know jedi shadows go alone" mender says back rolling out the way of a chair being levitated and thrown at her.

"There over there" obi-wan said hearing the object and walking towards were it was thrown lightsaber at the ready with anakin and shak tii right behind him but the three jedi lower their lightsabers and looked puzzled and then roll out of the way as the chair that nox threw was thrown by mender.

"If i didn't know any better id say that was a baby" obi-wan said watching mender hide behind a machine and turns to the sound of a light crackling "kriffing hells my lighting nothing more than taser stuns" nox grumbles.

"Well thats enough out of you potty mouth" shak tii says picking up nox and using force block to negate any damage the grouchy sith in her arms did with his lighting, "anakin go after the girl" obi-wan says "yes master" anakin says and goes to retrieve mender.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" nox yells kicking shak tii then realises something "wait a minute… i have legs again" nox adds still kicking shak tii. "So who exactly are you? You look about 1 yet you are formulating sentences" obi-wan asks as anakin walks back with a struggling mender in his arms "that 'baby' in your arms is the man i am supposed to kill DARTH NOX" mender says still struggling.

"Impossible" anakin says restraining mender lightly "it's true, this facility you are standing in ashaa a sentient machine that can break you down and build you back up again atom by atom" nox says smugly, "well either way we have to bring him back to coruscant" obi-wan says feeling a blaster pistol put to his head "not a move" a droid says.

"2V is that you?" nox asks trying to get a look but only could spot a copper looking droid with a similar pistol, "yes sir it's me don't worry sir il save you and we will get you dressed and safe before you know it" 2V says and nox looks down realising he is naked but then takes a moment to inspect his body further.

"Wait 2C are you working with nox's droid?" mender asks seeing a blue droid next to her droid and begins to look as if she is if about to cry "mistress please don't cry i have not changed sides we have just called a temporary truce" 2C says.

"Give me my master" 2V says poking obi-wan's head "now there is no reason why we can't be civil about this" obi-wan says floating some chairs over to them "lightsabers first" 2C says extending a hand and the jedi all give their lightsabers to 2C.

"Now could you lot explain who you are and what you are doing with our masters" 2V says keeping his pistol drawn "i am obi-wan kenobi and i am a master of the jedi order these are my friends jedi knight anakin and master shak tii" obi-wan explains, "oh good actual jedi master satele will be happy to see me" mender says looking relieved.

Nox felt fury "don't jedi shadows go alone with the only one knowing where you are going being your grandmaster?" nox asks gritting his small teeth "yes how did you know that?" mender asks with all the bigger jedi looking puzzled to how 2 babies know so much about the jedi.

"I read it in a holocron i stole unlike the jedi the sith can use whatever side of the force they wish" nox says folding his arms with his nose in the air, "hate to break this to you kid but master satele died almost 4000 years ago" anakin says and the colour from both nox and menders faces went.

"Is sir feeling unwell?" 2V asks "4000 years? What happened to the sith" nox said slightly shocked, "1000 years ago the sith empire fell when they detonated a thought bomb in an attempt to wipe out the jedi" shak tii said and she could sense obi-wan felt some pitty for the boy.

Nox felt like he was going to cry he genuinely for the first time since the jedi raided his village in their holocaust to wipe out the sith did he want to cry "am i the last one?" nox said on the verge of tears trying to keep control, "i thought it would be a cold day in the 9 hells before i could ever see THE darth nox keeper of all sith knowledge cry" mender said fascinated.

"I-i-i am not going to cry" nox said stuttering and sniffled a little bit "do you think you can hand him to me? I am better with boys then you are shak tii no offence" obi-wan said with shak tii handing nox over to obi-wan.

"Oh this is priceless i am glad i didn't kill you nox this is just too cute" mender said giggling wait damn giggling she just realised she was giggling, "GO TO KRIFFING HELLS!" nox screamed in a gruff voice his eyes going yellow like a star reaching out with the force to choke mender.

"Oh no you don't" obi-wan says using force block to contain nox's force abilities nox just became more furious and started kicking, screaming and crying. "What was your name again?" anakin asks looking down at mender, "my friends just call me mender that will do" mender says.

"And you are a jedi from what you are saying right?" anakin asks "well i am the mender of the rift the jedi shadow assigned to hunt down and kill darth nox" mender says realising mid sentence what she was saying, "the jedi are not supposed to kill unless they have to" anakin says looking mender in the eyes "oh the irony skywalker telling a jedi off for not following the code" shak tii says.

"Well um by the sounds of it the jedi have changed since my day then" mender says looking down feeling very guilty.

"Y-y-you d-d-don't even know w-w-what the jedi even did" nox stuttered as obi-wan gets up.

"We should deal with this with the council" obi-wan says resting nox against his chest and rubbing his back with nox trying not to feel comforted.

"We will bring their ships with us we stay with our masters but we need our masters sabers returned to us their servants" 2V says letting 2C hand the jedi's lightsabers back and 2V, and 2C grab their masters sabers as the group begins to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

authors note: honestly i am pushing out some filler chapters this time because my condition is slightly worsening the chapters will be better and probably more funny next time when i get better and people say holidays are supposed to be relaxing i feel more stressed than ever.

Chapter 3: small fights

"Stop struggling will you" obi-wan says as he carried nox out of the twilight "NO I WON'T JEDI!" nox cried still struggling as the 3 jedi made their way to the medical bay, "nox for once could you just not resist at every chance you get" mender says with a sigh putting her now tiny hands on her hips and shak tii nods in agreement, "well master you could put up with me you can put up with a baby" anakin says with a chuckle.

"Well anakin unlike you i can hold nox but apart from that little to no difference" obi-wan says with nox and anakin jaws dropping with nox stopping struggling "DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM!" nox and anakin say in unison pointing to each other.

Mender couldn't hold in an eye roll "i know, men" shak tii says as the group finally gets to the medical bay and obi-wan and shak tii sit nox and mender in a medical bed.

As a medic walked over nox looked up at the jedi "wait what is going on?" nox said, "we are going to give you a medical exam" obi-wan says and both mender and nox look unnerved. "I think i left my petroleum jelly on my ship" nox said nervously and mender face palmed "they wouldnt do that kind of exam on babies nox for the love of the force why do sith have to be so immature" mender says.

"Sith immature? No no no the jedi are immature with all your 'lets all get along' nonsense" nox says and mender goes wide eyed "take that back sith" mender says balling her tiny fists. "Um master we should seperate them" anakin says to obi-wan both the babies ignoring them "if mender really is a jedi master she can handle it without violence" obi-wan says back to anakin.

"No i wont" nox says folding his arms and gets surprised when mender slaps him "ok ok ok time for you two to stop" obi-wan says putting an arm between the two, "no no let her continue" nox said laughing and obi-wan pushed them both apart to opposite sides of the bed when mender took another swing.

"Sit still" the medic said getting a blood sample from mender before she could even notice what was going on then walked over to nox. "A blood test is that it? HA sith aren't scared to shed blood" nox said showing his arm to the medic then realised that it wasn't metal and was mesmerized slightly by it, the medic simply grabbed nox's wrist and took the blood sample.

"Aw did dat huwt da wittew sith" mender mocked and nox simply looked at mender in anger "I love it when things bleed" nox said and all the jedi look at each other. "i think they might need a nap" obi-wan says taking nox to a separate bed "what no" both nox and mender say and obi-wan and shak-ti just pull the blankets onto them.

"Please do at least try it's a 6 hour hyperspace flight back to the temple and i am giving you both a second chance behave" obi-wan says putting a privacy shield around both of them and leaving them alone.

Nox simply kicked off his sheets and sat up "I am not tired sith never get tired sith never sleep" nox said folding his arms "wait i thought that was a myth" mender says looking confused, "sith meditation renews the bodies energy by putting you through your worst nightmares" nox says looking serious "wow you sith take it too seriously" mender says sitting up herself noticing that nox was meditating.

Sighing mender started to meditate herself ready for the long journey back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: nightmares and hunger pains

Nox and mender were still meditating when anakin enters with a tray with 2 bowls "oh you two are not asleep?" anakin said a little surprised and nox and mender broke their concentration. "What is it jedi?" nox said angrily he always felt angry after a meditation session keeping his dark side powers stable "oh don't be rude nox and what can we do for you master?" mender asked.

"Skywalker, anakin skywalker but you can just call me anakin" anakin said putting the tray down and nox and mender could see the orange slime in the bowl, "what is that sludge?" nox asked and mender looked like she was going to puke. "THIS is your dinner you two your teeth aren't exactly all there" anakin said and mender could sense that he was dead serious.

Nox and mender felt inside their mouths with their tongues and low and behold they only had about 10-14 teeth each not enough to eat solid foods unaided "sudas" nox said eyes going wide and both mender and anakin went wide eyed. "What did you just say? Seems familiar" mender asked the answer on the tip of her tongue. "It's ancient sith and i ain't gonna tell you what it means also i ain't eating that sludge" nox said folding his arms and looking away from the jedi.

"For once i agree with this sith spawn that stuff looks like used starfighter oil" mender said turning her nose up to the food in the bowls. Anakin simply sighed he knew obi-wan was better with youngling aged force sensitives than he was "if you two aren't going to eat fine by me" anakin said picking up the tray and walking out again.

Nox sighed laughing a little looking down into his folded legs "i thought he would never leave" nox said smiling a little, "ok what are you up to?" mender said cocking her head to the side curiously and nox held his hands up in mock offence "nothing mendy nothing" nox said laughing.

Mender blushed at the nickname then thought of something "well to think you could pull together the noxy to think of it" mender said giving a little giggle and they both blushed. Nox didn't even know that jedi could have a sense of humour he simply did it to test if what they said in the academy was true.

Mender herself didn't think sith were even capable of making jokes she knew they could insult she knew if there was some sort of galaxy olympics for insults that the sith would take gold every time.

Suddenly mender was snapped out of her thought when she heard a growl "WHAT WAS THAT?" mender asked in a panic hands ready for a force push when a familiar voice sounded answering her question. "That was nox's belly young one" obi-wan said walking in with the tray with the bowls again setting them on the table between nox and mender "I heard you both refused your food.

"I refuse to eat this slop" nox said folding his arms and turning away from obi-wan and the jedi master used the stair he only reserved for anakin well more like perfected it on him. Nox even though he was a feared sith lord and feared next to nothing himself he battled many creatures but he could feel obi-wan's stare, in fact nox didn't just feel obi-wan's stare it was affecting him was this some kind of force power? Nox couldn't feel the force being used he had to learn it but he turned around slowly only to have obi-wan close up to his face eye level with him.

Nox for once in his life felt like yelping in fear but held it down and obi-wan picks nox up and sits on the bed pinning nox in his lap, "and that's how you restrain a sith lord" obi-wan said using the force to levitate a spoon with some of the food puree taking the handle in one hand and holds it near nox's mouth.

Mender watched the torture on the verge of laughter as nox was spoon fed by a jedi master it wasn't exactly the punishment she thought he would get but it was close enough. After well let's admit it a LOT of struggling nox managed to take down the entire bowl and obi-wan laid him on the bed the sith lord wanting to vomit.

"DO THAT AGAIN JEDI SCUM AND I WILL DESTROY YOUR BLOOD LINE!" nox threatened and obi-wan let out a laugh? "Why is this jedi laughing at me?" nox thought no one ever laughed at him in such a mocking manor well there was one but nox decapitated him.

"Ok mender we can do this the easy way or we do this the less fun way" obi-wan said going over to mender and sitting her on his lap and reads a spoon of the orange substance and a clone medical officer walks over. "Require any assistance general kenobi?" the clone asked and obi-wan looked over to nox who seem to be turning a little green "get a sick bowl for him i don't think his food is agreeing with him" obi-wan said and the clone obeyed.

Mender wanted to prove she was stronger than nox she just had to jedi were supposed to put up with torture so she opened her mouth to take the first spoon full as nox watched hunched over a sick bowl. "You seriously aren't going to do what i think you're going t-" nox said being cut short by mender taking down a spoonful and nox couldn't watch he was trying to hold down his own food.

If nox looked up to look at mender he would of burst into fits of laughter he would of called it the best thing any sith could see menders face was screwed up as obi-wan tried to get the fussy girl to eat. "Come on mender you have to eat it must of been thousands of years since you ate" obi-wan said forcing another spoonful in and nox got to look up and see with a smile.

Nox even began to chuckle when he thought he could hold his food down and mender hated that but both of them began to feel very tired and obi-wan stopped feeding mender when she slumped a little in his arms. "By the force they are both cute" obi-wan thought setting the bowl aside and laying mender in her bed then looks at nox and then gently pushed him back down into his bed, "relax nox just rest and we will be over coruscant by the time you wake up" obi-wan said but nox was having none of it.

"Sith don't sleep sith can't sleep" nox said struggling a little and obi-wan kept the sith down on his bed "hush now youngling" obi-wan said in a voice that obi-wan used many times to get anakin and ahsoka to sleep.

Nox was refusing to sleep he knew he shouldn't sleep he didn't know why his body was dragging him down to sleep but obi-wan had an ace up his sleeve and waved a hand in front of nox's face. "A jedi mind trick? Nice try jed-" nox said then fell asleep and when obi-wan looked back mender was fast asleep as well so he decided to leave for the moment telling one of the medical officers to keep an eye on them.

As obi-wan got to the control bridge shaak-ti and anakin were standing there having a discussion then noticed obi-wan walking in "well look who finally showed up" anakin said jokingly. "Well i just had to do what you failed to do anakin almost had a sith lord and a jedi master puke on me" obi-wan said and shaak-ti giggled "i guess the babies didn't like the food" shaak-ti said and obi-wan and anakin were surprised.

"You giggled?" anakin said shocked "well it just made me think about my padawan i had her since she was just a baby" shaak-ti said smiling, "well i still have some childhood photos of anakin" obi-wan says and anakin looks flustered "i thought i destroyed all those" anakin said and obi-wan smiles.

The doors to the bridge opened again and ahsoka barged in "I am done with my punishment master lesson learned please don't make me clean ALL the bathrooms on this ship ever again" ahsoka said feeling disgusted with herself. "And next time you decide to do a prank don't kriffing put bantha poop in my shoes.. And where did you even get that actually i don't want to know" anakin said and ahsoka looks down.

"What do you mean you don't know how to handle children anakin you handle ahsoka quite well" obi-wan said and ahsoka looked confused "what's going on?" ahsoka asked and obi-wan was happy to explain. "We seem to of picked up 2 force sensitives a sith lord by the name of darth nox and a jedi master who goes by the nickname of mender they seem to of been regressed physically to infants" obi-wan said and ahsoka looked shocked and curious.

"Can i go see them?" ahsoka says and the jedi masters look at each other "ok snips but only if you're careful" anakin says and ahsoka was practically bouncing on her feet as she went towards the medical bay. "Anakin i don't think she should be going to bother them" obi-wan said and went to follow ahsoka.

When ahsoka got to the medical bay she walked in and looked into the beds where the two force sensitives were and she audibly but quietly made squeeing noise and aws when mender shuffles a little in her sleep. "Ashoka there you are" obi-wan said quietly getting to her and looks at the two peaceful infants asleep in the beds smiling a little obi-wan missed having a padawan to care for.

Obi-wan wanted a padawan to care for even 2 but he wanted one that is more easily handleable and looked down at his grand padawan who was staring up at him with wide eyes. "Yes i know they are cute and no i am not letting anakin have them" obi-wan says knowing anakin was very untrustable with children he already acts like one when unsupervised.

Suddenly obi-wan and ahsoka noticed nox's heart rate monitor beginning to beep faster and nox's breathing became heavy as he violently starts moving in his sleep and a medical officer runs close. "Heart rates going up.. Wait iv seen this before he is having a PTSD fit i don't know what to do" the clone said in alarm and obi-wan knew exactly what to do it may mean he gets jolted with force lightning but he would do it anyway, obi-wan wanted to find out the truth.

Obi-wan scooped up the thrashing nox into his arms and cradles the infant seeing that he had wet the bed noting to get nox in a diaper especially for overnight, but obi-wan tried to wake up nox by bouncing him by pinching him but obi-wan then gave him a sharp smack to the butt which woke the crying sith lord with a start and he wailed loudly waking up mender.

"What's going on?" mender asked with a yawn then looked at nox "he ok?" mender asked curious. Nox didn't know what to do this is why he never fell asleep meditation always mended his body he was still trying to figure out why his body fell asleep, but his emotions clouded his mind a swirling vortex of anger and fear it was not in order it was chaos and he couldn't stop crying.

Obi-wan attempted to shush the sith lord rocking him in his arms and as much as nox hated to admit it this made him feel better he started to calm down and remembered his training taking a moment to breath deeply and focused the darkside inside him.

When nox finally stopped crying he realised what in the name of the force just happened and blushed as red as his lightsaber blades but could sense that mender wasn't actually deriving any pleasure from this. "WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO LAUGH!?" nox yelled at mender and she looked offended "why would i laugh at a poor little thing like you when you are clearly in agony?" mender said back serious.

"LIAR LIAR YOU WANT TO LAUGH I KNOW IT!" nox shouted thrashing about "want to talk about it?" obi-wan asked and nox attempts to punch the jedi master in the face but it ends up more of a weak slap if anything. "Such a violent reaction he is definitely a sith lord" ahsoka says folding her arms and obi-wan gives her the same look he gave nox when he needed to be fed.

As ahsoka stepped back a bit letting obi-wan do his thing as anakin could be heard over the intercom "we have just arrived at corescant we will be docking in a few minutes" anakin announces and obi-wan decides to figure out what's with nox later.

authors note: that's right nox is back

nox: YOU MADE ME PISS THE BED!

alex: at least he didnt make you drink from a literal tit

sam: at least he didnt force you sit in the back seat as someone drove YOUR car for you

author: umm *grabs my walking stick and hobbles away*

sam/alex/nox: HEY! *runs after the author*


	5. Chapter 5

nox: do you ever sleep?

author: HA oh nox i havent had a good night of sleep in 10 years *smacks the finished chapter on the table*

mender: *gets ready to use force heal* come on lets get you some sleep

Chapter 5: facing the council and adoptions

When the cruiser landed nox and mender were picked up by obi-wan and the group of jedi took them to the temple after wrapping the fussy babies up in some of shaak-ti's spare robes.

"So this is the jedi's new main temple?" nox says slightly impressed and mender looks in aw at it "it's beautiful" mender says and obi-wan smiles "it's isn't it" obi-wan says. "I oddly sense the dark side here but it isn't me" nox says confused why would there be a dark side presence at the JEDI temple? Did they finally lose it?

As the group were going into the temple the group were stopped by an old man "ah obi-wan good to see you and anakin" the old man says with a smile but nox could sense something about him, or rather it was what nox couldn't sense that tipped him off everything in the galaxy gave off a force presence but this man didn't but was snapped out of his thoughts by obi-wan.

"Good to see you too chancellor palpatine i would give my usual bow but my hands are a bit full" obi-wan says and nox and mender start becoming a bit more self conscious. "Aw i see you have some new little ones for the jedi" palpatine says pinching menders cheek and nox couldn't hold in the giggle that came out.

"Kriffing hells i giggled" nox thought to himself then let out a little annoyed whine when palpatine pinches his cheek but notices something in his eyes something that told nox that he knew that this old man KNEW who he was.

Nox would have to play it safe around this man try to convince him he was nothing but a helpless baby and mender seemed to of sensed nox's thoughts about the man because she was eyeing him up, it was the same way she eyed him up from their first encounter.

Flash back time:

In a bar in the most darkest part of dromund kaas nox was sitting in a booth with ashara, xalek, andronikos and the imperial officer that tagged along since hoth and nox didn't bother to learn his name. Nox set down his cup of tea letting out a content sigh and xalek and adronikos put down their pint glasses.

"Come on master drink some" xalek asked his speech slurred "no thank you xalek cyborgs + alcohol isn't exactly a good thing i had to get a replacement liver filter" nox said turning down the kaleshans offer.

"HA FUCKIN WEAK!" andronikos says and nox shakes his head smiling only his friends were allowed to roast him "well maybe once i get an upgrade il be able to drink you under the table BOTH of you" nox said laughing.

Suddenly a female figure bursts through the door walking in like she meant business being followed by a trandoshan, a sarkhai and a twi'lek and they walked over to nox's table. "A little early to be drinking gentlemen?" the lady says looking down at nox.

"A little early to be annoying me? Do you have any idea who i am? Well don't you jedi?" nox asks and the lady was taken aback "how did you know?" mender asks and nox chuckles. "Oh do please sit down and send your goons to the other side of the room" nox said gesturing for ashara, xalek, andron and the officer to escort menders party away from them.

"What is this sith up to?" mender thinks sitting in front of nox and notices nox was putting his lightsaber on the table, "put it on the table too where i can see it" nox says and mender put her lightsaber on the table "ok then sith il play your game" mender says smiling.

"You know this planet is under sith control i am not doing anything illegal at least give me half a chance to do something" nox said and mender was not amused "i was ordered to bring you in nox" mender says noticing their lightsabers.

"I see you eyeing my lightsaber i know it's a good design il let you examine mine if you will let me examine yours oh and i already knew that" nox said and the two handed each others lightsabers to each other. "Hmm fascinating you have a pattern just like mine but they are plants" nox said running his metal hand over the plant pattern as mender exams the circuit patterns on his.

"It's probably red blade isn't it?" mender asks and nox nods "yup it was a rare find a natural red wasn't easy to find" nox says smiling and mender actually look impressed. "Where you get the yellow crystal by the way? I want to add one to my collection" nox asks "i got it on mustafa a REAL weird place to find one it was next to a…." mender says and nox looks shocked himself.

"My red crystal is from mustafa i noticed some yellow patches near it on the same vein" nox says as the two got their lightsabers back "our lightsabers are twins i guess" mender says looking down at her saber.

Flashback ends:

"Hey noxy are you awake?" mender asks as obi-wan gets into a bathroom in the younglings section of the temple "what's going on?" nox says looking a little alarmed why the sudden change of surroundings. "Well first off you had a accident on the ship nox so we are getting you in a diaper" obi-wan says and nox looks alarmed and begins to thrash "NO NO NO SITH DON'T WEAR DIAPERS JEDI WEAR DIAPER!" nox shouts in alarm.

Obi-wan after a little struggle managed to get nox strapped down to the changing table in the bathroom and sat mender on the toilet seat lid "and you will be getting one too better safe than sorry" obi-wan said making menders cheerful look fade.

"NO WAY ONLY SITH WEAR DIAPERS!" mender shouts at obi-wan "well that's 2 infants that don't want to wear them" obi-wan thinks to himself.

Getting nox and mender into diapers and some youngling robes was a struggle but eventually he made his way up to the council chamber.

"ENTER ALLOWED YOU ARE!" a voice boomed from inside the chamber with the doors flying open "you jedi love your theatrics" nox says and mender gives him a venomous stare.

"Ah obi-wan back from your mission you are" a small green frog like creature said sitting where nox assumed the jedi grand master would sit but was slightly disturbed when obi-wan put him and mender down in the middle of the room.

Nox and mender stood up unstable on their feet with mender getting into a respectful almost soldier like stance ready at attention whilst nox was standing with his arms crossed attempting to look as intimidating as a diapered sith could get.

"So it took you over 4000 years to do but i am finally in front of the jedi council as a prisoner" nox said sarcastically getting a punch in the arm from mender "BE RESPECTFUL!" mender shouts and nox force pushes her across the room.

"ENOUGH!" a man's voice booms when nox and mender were at each other's throats again with obi-wan getting up and separating the two "fight like children the two of you do" the green thing said smiling gently. "Don't get so comfy around me jedi i am THE darth nox-" nox said as grandly as his voice would allow but was cut off by the green thing "grand master yoda i am and know you i do" yoda says letting a calming wave of energy out.

"Well then you know if i wanted to kill this entire room i could" nox said knowing it was a bluff he knew he wasn't at full power "he is bluffing" a bald man said laying back in his seat "master windu a baby he is" yoda says and nox blushes. "Mission completed grand master darth nox has been brought in alive like i was asked" mender says proud of herself and nox rolls his eyes "you didn't bring me in mendy" nox mocks.

"Onto business should we not?" yoda asks and the entire council agrees and nox sighs "well get it over with kill me" nox says opening his arms the entire room in shock. "What? That's what you jedi were going to do with me anyway you were going to kill me" nox says and obi-wan feels something twinge in him.

If anyone tried to kill nox obi-wan would stop it he didn't know why but he knew the council wouldn't sentence him to death, life in prison at most. "Kill you we will not a more fitting punishment the force has handed you" yoda says "BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!" mender says and then shuts her mouth.

"And for you young mender the force has decided something shall we ever know? Yet to see we shall but every prisoner needs a warden does he not?" yoda says and both mender and nox blush. "Warden?" nox says blushing "prisoner?" mender says blushing as they look at each other.

"And the person who shall be that warden?" one of the other council members asks and they mutter amongst themselves. "i volunteer myself" Obi-wan says standing up, "master kenobi you are already burdened with working with skywalker you really don't want to change diapers in a non metaphorical sense" the bald man says getting the council to chuckle.

"Never a proper padawan kenobi has ever had then 2 we shall give him" yoda says and nox looks confused "now hang on a moment i did not agree to join the jedi" nox says and mender puts a hand over his mouth. "Quiet" mender says as yoda stands up not being taller than nox "become a jedi you shall not, but study the light you shall if you want" yoda offered and nox rubbed his arm.

Nox always wanted to learn more in depth about the lightside he wanted to know better healing abilities he knew the light was more adept at that but the darkside had better defensive moves and better attacking moves. "Well alright but i won't enjoy it" nox says folding his arms and turning away from the grand master.

"Good young nox i grant by the will of the force custody of you and mender to master obi-wan kenobi" yoda says hitting his stick against the ground and all the colour that was in nox's pale face faded. Obi-wan on the other hand was happy and mender was indifferent she was just glad she wasn't in trouble for anything.

Obi-wan scooped up the two infants in his arms "thank you grand master" obi-wan said in a business tone but both nox and mender could feel the glee in the master's voice as he walked towards his apartment.

"Well this is happening" nox said as obi-wan sat them on the sofa in his apartment and got to ordering things for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: run away babies

Nox and mender looked at each other and obi-wan suddenly straightened up and looked at the babies "you know nox i wonder why you haven't tried to kill me yet" mender asks and nox shrugs.

"Unlike you jedi sith don't kill infants" nox said and mender looks furiously at him "well at least we don't turn children into weapons" mender said angrily and nox simply raises an eyebrow. "Oh we don't? Then what do you call your padawans?" nox said and raised his arm up to block mender as she went to slap him and nox retaliated with a slap.

"Oh no you both don't" obi-wan says separating the two infant sitting them on his knees. "HE STARTED IT!" mender shouts not caring how much she sounds like a toddler having a tantrum. "And which side was it that was supposed to be the violent one i am sure it was supposed to be the sith" nox says folding his arms and looking away and obi-wan sighs realising what he was in for.

"Now you two are going to be raised like you are brother and sister you two are acting like it at least, but do try not to kill each other" obi-wan says seriously and nox and mender look at obi-wan. "WHAT!" both nox and mender says they both didn't want to be raised with each other and nox was VERY uncomfortable with being raised by a jedi.

"Now i am going to overlook this si-" obi-wan says being interrupted by nox "BUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO MY LIGHTSABER!?" nox whines and obi-wan wanted to facepalm nox was acting like anakin. "And mine?" mender says a bit more patiently and obi-wan decides to answer them "your lightsabers will be given to the both of you when you grow up a little" obi-wan says and the two infants look furious at him.

"What do you mean when we grow up?" nox says anger lacing his tone and obi-wan shakes his head as a knock is heard from the door "ah the supplies" obi-wan says sitting mender and nox on the sofa again. "Supplies?" they both say curious as teen age padawans walk in setting up stuff that made mender and nox blush, a playpen, high chairs (in blue and pink), a changing table and 2 bassinets one in black and the other in pink.

"Thank you young ones" obi-wan said to the padawans and they bowed and walked out of the apartment and a woman walks in and nox was confused but mender knew who this woman was in terms of rank. "Ah kenobi last time i saw you, you were in pull ups" tresnel says hugging obi-wan and nox and mender let out a little giggle at the jedi master.

"Good to see you too master trensel" obi-wan says hugging back then gestures to nox and mender "you think you can watch these two whilst i get some paperwork done? i have mission reports" obi-wan asks and tresnel nods. "It's my job kenobi" the giant woman says ruffling obi-wan's hair and going over to nox and mender and scooping them up into her arms.

With a sigh of knowing that nox isn't going to be able to get away with anything kenobi left the apartment as tresnel placed nox and mender into the playpen "shame your master could only get bassinets, but we ran out of cribs but don't worry lunch will be ready" tresnel says and walks into the kitchen of the apartment.

"Listen mendy i know you don't like the gunk they have been feeding us as much as i don't like it so you are going to help me" nox says and mender puts a hand on his lips "no way noxy" mender says knowing the nickname would stick. "No choice jedi" nox says pushing menders hand to one side "listen you really want to be fed more of that stuff?" nox adds and mender cringes at the thought of more mush "ok i am in" mender says and nox smiles.

Nox gets to his feet the diaper he was wearing was known to him once again making him blush as he went to the edge of the playpen and cupped his hands and kneeled down "ladies first" nox says quietly. Mender never really broke the rules before she was always a stickler for the rules and this was definitely a violation of them but she hated baby food so she went over to nox and put a foot in nox's cupped hands.

Nox manages to push mender over the top of the playpen and mender landed on the other side on her butt with a soft crinkle and she blushes as she opens the playpen "now what genius?" mender says as nox walks out. "Oh whatever you want mendy i am off to the library" nox says walking off well more like waddling and mender looked around and felt lonely she didn't like to be left alone so she went after nox "wait for me" she whispers.

As tresnel walks back 5 minutes later in with two bowls of homemade baby food she drops them seeing that nox and mender are gone and lets out a scream. "Did you sense that?" mender says to nox as they walked through the halls "i think that tresnel lady found out we are gone" nox says laughing a little.

"I am never going to understand you sith she is worried about us she is probably going to tell kenobi about it" mender says worried herself about being in trouble with their new caretaker.

As the two toddlers were met by a huge door nox smiles "and this must be the library" nox said pushing at the door but getting nothing and letting out a sigh, "help me with this will ya" nox says focusing the force on the door. Mender thinks for a moment then she starts to focus on the door and they both fling the door open with a woosh and a bang.

"KRIFF THAT WAS LOUD!" nox says in pained by the noise even when he was a cyborg his hearing wasn't this sensitive to pitches and mender had her ears covered "why do you sith curse so much?" mender asks as they enter.

Letting out a small whistle of admiration nox looked around on the spot "wow finally i get to read something from the jedi's library" nox said smiling a bit, "weird question but why are you happy to see a library? I prefer the inside of my meditation chamber" mender asks remembering her meditation chamber and all the weapons on its walls.

Nox at this point felt a little insulted "i am THE darth nox i am or was in charge of all the knowledge in the sith archive i have read every single holocron, book, scroll and tablet in there and i have studied every artifact and-" nox says as mender stops him with a hand on his mouth "yea yea you are a 1 man sith library" mender says then it clicks in her head.

"A 1 man sith library… he could restart the sith order as i knew it if it fell" mender thought as a old lady walks to them and looks down "aw what are you two doing here? Where is your caretaker?" the old woman who nox assumed was the librarian said as she picked mender and nox up and carried them to her desk sitting them on two seats.

"My name is nox" nox said and to menders shock gave a little bow and the old lady ruffled nox's hair "i know who you both are i am jocasta nu the librarian of the jedi order now would you two like something whilst you wait for master kenobi? I suppose you got past tresnel" jocasta says jokingly.

With a smile nox requests 1 holocron and mender requests a data pad with lightsabers schematics and jocasta hands nox a beginners jedi holocron and gave mender a kids book.

"Um jocasta this is a kids book" mender whines and jocasta gets down so she is eye level with mender "young lady i am not going to give a little girl weapon schematics that's for big girls and boys" jocasta says as nox studies the holocron.

"Now how to open it?" nox mutters to himself hovering the holocron attempting to open it with the force but the holocron refused to open "come on just open" nox said annoyed using more of his power to try and get it to open. "You're doing it wrong young nox" jocasta said snatching the holocron away from nox then gently took nox's tiny hands in one of hers hoving the holocron gently in nox's hands.

"Relax nox lets the force flow through you calmly just relax" jocasta says as nox takes over hovering the holocron and took a deep breath "ok relax, calm" nox says calming down letting the force flow through him the LIGHT side. Slowly the holocron floating in his hands began to open and mender went wide eyed "so sith CAN use the light side of the force" mender says giggling a little.

"I am doing it?" nox said opening his eyes and smiling at the floating holocron he felt good for once in his life he actually felt good about something but suddenly let the holocron shut and drop when a familiar voice came in.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" tresnel shouts running into the library and to both nox and menders surprise jocasta let out a little laugh "you lost track of 2 younglings? Losing your touch my old padawan" jocasta says and both nox and mender were confused.

"Hey they are not normal babies it does not count" tresnel says as a familiar man taps her shoulder "2 force sensitive children with the minds of a 42 and 32 year old man and woman respectively still counts in my books" obi-wan says walking in.

"MASTER KENOBI!" mender shouts out gesturing to be picked up and obi-wan picks up mender and nox "she was going to feed us some disgusting mush so nox convinced me to help him get out it's his fault" mender says pointing to nox. "Oh you utter snitch" nox says folding his arms as jocasta approaches obi-wan.

"Master kenobi young nox just learned how to channel the light side of the force so don't be too harsh on him" jocasta says handing nox the holocron he was just working on and nox held it in his hands. Obi-wan just felt not anger but pride and mender was shocked when obi-wan smiled "il let you off for running off but do know you both gave me quite the fright" obi-wan says bouncing nox and mender a little.

"Now thinking of lunch how about we go out to eat?" obi-wan says smiling

authors dimension:

author: well hope you enjoyed the story an-

nox: for the love of the force did you pull another all nighter?

author: perhaps?

nox: dont make me get your daddy

author: eep YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE *smoke bombs out of here*

nox: LOCK DOWN THE HOUSE HE IS DOING IT AGAIN!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: lunch

Mender was laughing in her car seat as she watched obi-wan tried to get a fussing nox into his "NO NO NO I AM NOT A BABY!" nox yelled out struggling. "Young one you will sit in your seat for your own safety" obi-wan says deciding that he would tickle nox to get him to sit down.

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU? NO NO STOP THAT TICKLES!" nox cries out shrieking in laughter and dropping into his seat blushing after he was buckled in by obi-wan, "not a word about it" nox said putting a hand on menders face then letting it slide back to his side.

Mender grinned as obi-wan started to drive the speeder "I didn't know sith lords could be ticklish" mender says giggling "i said not a word about it" nox huffed folding his arms. "Wait are you pouting?" mender said still slightly giggly "mender don't aggravate nox" obi-wan scolds gently.

After parking which didn't take long obi-wan got something from the side compartment of the speeder that made both nox and mender loss all the colour in their faces. "I AM NOT RIDING IN THAT!" both mender and nox yell together as obi-wan picked up nox deciding to get the most difficult one in first.

"Listen i am your guardian and if i want you to ride in your stroller then ride you shall" obi-wan says buckling nox then mender into the stroller. "Ok so we agree no teasing about this?" mender says looking at nox who was at her side "agreed" nox said simply. "Hmm a sith and a jedi agreeing on something now that's something you don't see every day" obi-wan thinks to himself pushing the stroller towards a diner he always liked.

"Now do try to behave like normal children ok people are obviously not used to.. This" obi-wan warned gesturing to them both "whatever jedi" nox says sarcastically "of course master kenobi" mender says and attempting to give a small bow in her seat.

Obi-wan sighed he knew this wasn't going to be easy as he entered the diner to see daxxter serving some food to a customer then turning to see him. "AH KENOBI! WELCOME" daxter says walking towards obi-wan then noticies the children in the stroller.

"You finally had kids? Well well obi-wan you finally had the balls to-" daxter said being cut off by obi-wan saying "please spare the kids the thought of me pro-creating" obi-wan quickly said noticing nox and mender were uncomfortable about the subject.

"So table for 3 then il go get some highchairs" daxter says walking away as a waitress droid guided obi-wan and the stroller to their table. "You expect me to sit in a kriffing highchair?" nox says looking up at obi-wan hatred lacing his tone, "i admit a highchair is less than preferable" mender says shrugging.

"Nox watch that potty mouth we are not on tatooine" obi-wan scolded as daxter came back laughing "kids being troublesome?" daxter asked as obi-wan picks up mender, "well yea i only got them today" obi-wan says putting a fussy mender into her highchair then slowly picked up a very pissed off nox.

Trying to get nox into the highchair was one of the most difficult things obi-wan would admit he ever did he had to focus on blocking nox's ability to use the force to aid his escape but in the end had a very pissed off and hungry nox in the highchair.

"We won't tease each other about this" nox said pouting and mender nodded, "well young man maybe you should not resist" obi-wan said taking his seat as the waitress droid returns. "welcome to dax's diner what will it be?" the waitress droid asks and obi-wan smiles "one hungry hut sandwich and core cola for me and 2 junior nerf burgers with rainbow berry smoothies for the kids" obi-wan says.

"would you like some colouring little ones" the waitress says and nox and mender gave almost disgusted looks "of course they will" kenobi says giving a stern look and the droid deposited crayons and a few pictures to colour before rolling away.

"Will you two just behave yourselves do some colouring or something just don't do anything stupid" obi-wan says continuing to read his menu, nox folds his arms "i ain't going to colour i usually entertain myself with my lightsaber you know the one i still want back" nox said pouting.

Mender and obi-wan let out a sigh and mender looked at a picture of a princess in front of her and picked it up setting it in front of herself looking at it curiously. Grabbing a couple of crayons mender began to colour and a overwhelming wave of relief hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Oh grow up mendy" nox says shards of yellow beginning to be noticeable in his green eyes "nox don't be mean to your sister" obi-wan said almost automatically and nox was not happy to say the least about what obi-wan said.

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER THE GREAT DARTH NOX IS BROTHER TO NO JEDI!" nox shouted kicking his legs. "Nox you will calm down" obi-wan commanded picking up nox and resting him against his chest trying to shush the sith as onlookers stared at the unusual family.

"GO TO KRIFFING HELLS YOU OLD CUNT!" nox screamed continuing to kick and scream but got surprised when he felt a sharp smack to his bottom. "Y-y-you just…" nox said looking at obi-wan in pure shock after letting out a yelp that his old master would of beaten him for letting out, "be a good boy ok otherwise no desert" obi-wan said sitting nox in his seat and nox just stared blankly.

"Um-" mender said getting a hand on her face from nox again "don't say anything about it" nox said still in a state of shock. Pushing nox's hand aside mender let out a disgruntled grunt "anyway what are we eating? It better not be that slop you tried to feed us on the ship, as a jedi master i refuse to eat any more of that kind of slop" mender said folding her arms.

"A fussy girl and a stubborn boy oh force why have you done this to me" obi-wan thought as he looked at the menu. "Your food sir" the waitress droid said rolling back over to the table placing the kids food in front of the kids and nox felt jealous at obi-wan's meal.

Mender began to eat happily and rather greedily "suppose not eating for thousands of years will do that to you" obi-wan said as he took a bite of his sandwich leaving nox the only one not having a single bite for the first 5 minutes.

"Nox you alright?" obi-wan asked putting his food down knowing this was like pulling a pin on a thermal detonator. Nox looked furious his eyes turned from green to a blinding yellow "i get trapped for thousands of years… i am in a infants body… i get spanked by my life long enemy... and i am starving so no i am not" nox said as if he was holding it in.

Obi-wan knew this was going to end badly and knew the look on nox's face, it was the same face anakin had when ever he spoke about his previous owner a cruel creature called watto. "WA-WHAT ARE Y-!?" nox exclaims as obi-wan picks up nox and holds the little sith close to his heart resting his head there remembering that anakin used to love it when he had nightmares.

Mender watched on and was surprised when nox didn't scream or kick or curse but instead cried softly as if the sith she was looking at was still holding back. "Shhhh shhh what has gotten into you?" obi-wan says actually quite shocked that worked as he rubbed at nox's back getting the crying sith to somehow calm down.

Nox realised what in the name of the force he just did and let out a blush as his eyes returned to a more normal green "ummm i uh umm i just uuhhh… sith just have a lot of pent up emotions ok" nox said looking down. "Nothing no jedi already knows then" obi-wan says rubbing the little siths side and pulls nox's plate towards him.

"Some food would probably help" obi-wan said getting a fork pull of food up to nox's face. Nox took a moment to think was he really going to do this? Ah to kriffing hells he was starving he may as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: oh, OH FORCE NO!

After having their lunch mender and nox were being pushed out of the diner in their stroller both blushing like crazy. Both silently agreeing not to tease each other about this as 2V and 2C walked into view.

"Master kenobi" 2C says as the 2 droids stop by the unusual family "hello there" obi-wan says in greeting "what is your business?" obi-wan added. "We have come with good news" 2C says "indeed we managed to find nox's and menders old apartments they were right next to each other" 2V says.

Just like that mender and nox practically flew forward in their seats "SO YOU MEAN I LIVED NEXT TO HIM!" mender exclaimed, "i was neighbours with a jedi…. Hey someone should make that a show on the holonet" nox said toying with the thought but still quite shocked.

"And you are telling me this why?" obi-wan asked "we are telling you this because we merged their apartments and feel free to move in with our masters" 2C says. "YOU TWO DID WHAT!" mender and nox shout angrily getting odd looks from a few passersby, "calm down little ones" obi-wan says kneeling down to get so the tall jedi could calm the infants.

"Please don't be mad at us masters" 2C asks both droids getting to their knees "please forgive us we thought since your situation is.. Unusual you could use shared accommodations" 2V says. This may of failed to calm the tantruming infants but obi-wan stood up straight "it's ok droids il make some arrangements for next week to scope the place out try and make the place child proof" obi-wan ordered, "sir yes sir" both droids says saluting and walk away and nox and mender notice the lightsabers on their backs.

"MY SABER!" both the babies yell and obi-wan face palms he had to find something to occupy these kids, then it hit him maybe he should stop by the toy store to see if he can't replace the sabers with something else.

"What put me down jedi i need to get my saber back" nox said angrily as obi-wan put nox into his car seat next to mender "i am not giving babies lightsabers what kind of irresponsible mad man would give a infant plasma weapons?" obi-wan said with an eye roll.

Obi-wan sat in the driver's seat of the sky speeder wondering what he got himself into remembering that anakin was harder to deal with at the very least he could pick up these to.

As kenobi sped towards the nearest toy store looking in the mirror to check up on his charges, to kenobi's dismay in the time it has taken him to get going nox and mender managed to get into a furious slapping contest.

"NOX! MENDER! CUT IT OUT OR NO TOYS FOR YOU!" obi-wan shouted back he rarely shouted or even rose his voice above speaking tone for anything but fighting, this instantly got both younglings to stop slapping each other with both being instantly terrified by the yelling.

Obi-wan pulled the speed over and looked back "listen sorry for yelling just i planned on getting you two a gift so please don't fight" obi-wan said and nox and mender were taken aback.

"W-what? You're getting us gifts? I mean sure i understand a jedi giving a jedi a gift but me? I am a sith?" nox said worryingly confused, "also what gift?" mender asked and obi-wan sighed "nox the sith empire is gone let it go and i am going to get you some stuffed toys ok" obi-wan said gently and drove towards the toy store.

After finding somewhere to park obi-wan got out and pulled the stroller out of the speeder and placed nox and mender in the stroller wondering what he was going to do when he was called back to the front lines.

Pushing the stroller into the store going under the sign that read "COSMOS TOYS THEIR OUT OF THIS WORLD!" a relic of when coruscant was a lot less metal.

As obi-wan pushed the stroller through the toy store he noticed nox was straining his neck to look at something as and stopped "what is it nox?" obi-wan asked, "n-nothing" nox replied continuing to eye the holo-game and mender face palmed at nox's expression and obi-wan grabbed the game nox looked at and read the cover "galaxy of pain the bloody remake" it read.

"For the love of the force i am not going to buy you this" obi-wan said putting the game back getting a whine from nox with nox considering on slamming his head into a wall later for that.

After making his way to the stuffie isle obi-wan picked up mender and rubbed her back and waved a hand over the stroller and he heard a click from the stroller as the brakes were put on, "now little mender pick out your stuffie it could be any of these" obi-wan said gesturing to the 2 walls filled with stuffies.

"Umm master kenobi i am not a actual baby does it have to be a stuffie?" mender said and obi-wan looked almost disapointed "well sorry for trying to be nice another time perha-" "NO! I mean i do want one i just… don't want you know who judging" mender said interrupting obi-wan and jabing a thumb towards nox.

"Worry not about him judging you baby girl" obi-wan said starting to get used to being a dad rather than a master but his sentence made mender blush and she pointed at a gualama and obi-wan chuckled. "I am holding a jedi master that is thousands of years old and i am treating her like if she was my own daughter" obi-wan thought almost chuckling at the thought as he handed mender the gualama and put her back in the stroller.

Obi-wan then looked at nox who seemed a little uncomfortable "are you ok nox?" obi-wan asked and nox looked up at him and obi-wan felt something wash over him he just thought nox was adorable yet he was supposed to be a savage killer. "Hmm yea i am fine" nox said taking a deep breath then focused on keeping a normal look as obi-wan picked him up "nox it isn't ok to lie" obi-wan said turning to the wall of stuffies.

"You're not going to give me a stuffie are you? I am no child i am a very seriou-" nox said getting interrupted by obi-wan shoving a pacifier into nox's mouth and the sith was completely confused, no one in the universe ever shoved a pacifier in his mouth… well there was that one time he went to regus prime but he wouldn't think of it.

Obi-wan bounced nox in his arms "just point to the one you want and il get it for you, just stop worrying about looking weak you're a baby now i read that sith don't raise their apprentaces like jedi do" obi-wan said and nox blushed. Nox gritted his teeth then pointed to a bantha stuffie which obi-wan happily gave the sith placing him back in the stroller and walking towards the registers so they can pay.

"You were to lying to him weren't you i can tell" mender said jokingly getting a glare that could kill from nox noticing the sith in question was holding in a cringe.

After paying for their items obi-wan began the long journey home nox wasn't feeling all that good it was as if he old mechanical liver had a backup or something. "Nox are you sure you're fine?" obi-wan said looking into the rear view mirror seeing nox had his hand on his gut and his other clutching his bantha as if his life depended on it.

"Totally fine" nox said and mender looked on actually worried for him then she blushed a bright red as nox finally looked relaxed and obi-wan pulled into a nearby parking station to notice nox had just… "YOU ANIMAL! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS STINK BOMB BEFORE I DIE!" mender yelled out struggling in her seat as obi-wan killed the engine and picked them both up grabbed a bag then got into a nearby public family bathroom.

Nox to say fairly was mortified he literally wanted the force to just strike him down as he looked on as obi-wan had to change nox who was now crying loudly. "Shush it's ok" obi-wan said bouncing a now clean nox shushing the boys cries to whimpers and nox wondered what in the 9 hells did the mother machine do to him.

Mender in the meanwhile had to go as well but jedi were always taught to hide their expressions but when obi-wan laid her on the changing table and obi-wan felt her belly she knew she was in trouble. "Well i already changed one so just get it over with" obi-wan said and mender looked almost offended "WHAT!" mender yelled out as nox sat on the ground wondering how he got to this point of his life.

"Young lady just do it before i persuade you to" obi-wan said getting tired and wanting to go home noticing it was getting dark and before mender could complain further obi-wan waved a hand in front of menders eyes and the girl relaxed.

Mender realising what has happened couldn't help but cry it was almost like she was hard wired to and nox noticed and had his moment to laugh like he never laughed before. Nox had become the only sith to see a jedi master be put in diapers and made to use them.

Obi-wan quickly changed mender and got them back to the temple thinking if this is how bad things were for him what must it be like for other masters?

authors note:

thank you to all who put nice things in the reviews sorry this chapter had taken so long to make my depression had gotten bad and i fell out of love with writing but after looking at your nice things it has made me feel better stay tuned for more chapters.

nox: oh author we have to talk *ignites lightsabre*

mender: agreed brother *ignites lightsabre*

author: alright so we gonna do this? *ignites curved hilt lightsabre*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: a morning with a jedi master

Nox woke up the next day sitting up in the bassinet and rubbed his eyes praying that he was going to be in his ship and everything was just a nightmare. "Wait did i just have a full night of sleep?" nox thought as he pulled his hands away from his eyes then as his brain finally remembered where he was the shock was more powerful than even his lightning.

"Ah good morning noxy" mender says sitting up and stretching nox was completely speechless. "Morning you two" obi-wan said walking in holding two bottles of blue milk and held in an aw at seeing that nox and mender slept with their stuffed toys.

Nox noticed he was still holding the bantha close and hid it behind his back "w-what?" nox said seeing the look on obi-wan's face and the jedi master picked up nox and sat on the sofa in the apartment. "Nox this is gonna have to be your breakfast from now on" obi-wan said holding the bottle being straight forwards as he never learnt subtlety and nox groaned.

Mender yawned "nox twy not to complwain abouwt dis" mender tiredly said and nox held in a laugh "d-did you just? Speak baby talk?" nox asked curiously and was about to say something else but obi-wan put the bottle in his mouth, "never mind how your sister speaks i have to get you two fed before me alright?" obi-wan said resisting nox's struggling until the sith gave up and just started drinking the milk.

Mender then snapped out of it realising what she just said "huh w-what i don't talk like a baby" mender said blushing and nox took no heed to what she was saying as he has relaxed in obi-wans arms. "Adjusting to your role already?" obi-wan said with a chuckle and mender buried her face in her gualama.

Obi-wan looked down at nox only to notice the relaxed sith wait… a relaxed sith? This was a first for obi-wan his only experience with the sith was darth maul and darth tyranus, 2 radically different sith 1 that twirled his lightsaber like a club and the other a swordsman that used to sit on the jedi council.

"Should i tell him?" obi-wan thought noticing nox has finished his bottle and placed him back in his bassinet and nox sat up confused. "I was enjoying that jedi" nox said as obi-wan picked up mender and sat on the sofa again "if you want another one nox you could ask nicely" obi-wan said having an easier time getting the nipple of the bottle into menders mouth.

"HA me ask a jedi nicely for something? In another life" nox said mockingly and obi-wan sighed "archives say you had a jedi padawan in your group and you're telling me you didn't ask her nicely for anything? A report taken from a old sith base says you were nice to your crew" obi-wan said and mender pushed the bottle she was being fed away from her lips.

"Nox did have a jedi padawan in his crew i saw her" mender said and continued to drink "do not bring my apprentices into this" nox said accusingly at the two. "Jeez who pissed in your cereal" anakin said entering the apartment "anakin what are you doing here?" obi-wan said as anakin walked to his kitchen.

"My microwave is broken. Anyway how is the kids?" anakin said throwing a bag into the microwave "not as difficult as you were" obi-wan said back and nox rolled his eyes and this got the attention of anakin. "Well they are easier to deal with than you were they havent gone into any sewers yet" obi-wan said rubbing menders back.

Nox put his bantha on his lap and lazily rested his head on the banthas head "don't tempt me jedi" nox said and obi-wan raised his eyebrows "on the other hand they are like you i guess" obi-wan said. Nox was not impressed by this and just stared and anakin laughed and put a hand on obi-wans shoulder "get ready for round two MASTER" anakin said taking his food and leaving.

"He is so the chosen one" nox and mender say together then look at each other "no he is our chosen one" they both say again then look angrily at each other. "Woah don't start fighting you two" obi-wan said putting mender in the playpen then picked up nox "so the sith have a chosen one prophecy?" obi-wan asked curiously looking at nox.

Nox as much as he wanted to withhold this felt something in him almost compelling him to tell obi-wan but nox couldn't sense obi-wan using any force powers, "the sith'ari is the sith chosen one a sith that gets to the rank of darth then destroys the sith and rebuilds it in their image and destroys the jedi" nox said shyly then obi-wan looked confused.

Obi-wan took a minute to think "anakin isn't a sith…" obi-wan said slowly "i sensed it too nox" mender said using the side of the playpen to steady herself "i sense that we have changed the course of history" mender added. "Wait what?" obi-wan said completely confused and both mender and nox ground "are jedi not as powerful now?" nox moaned "yea i think so" mender said.

"Don't be disrespectful" obi-wan said and nox folds his arms "we don't mean to offend do we nox?" mender says quickly "it takes the fun out of fighting jedi" nox said and mender sighed knowing this was the closest she was going to get to a sorry from him.

"How do you know this?" obi-wan asks and nox sighs "powerful jedi and sith can tap into a power that allows them to see alternate futures, and looks like the mother machine spat us out just in time" nox said "1 year and 4 months just in time to be precise" mender said nodding.

"So what would of happened?" obi-wan said wanting to get as much as he can "well unfortunately sith do it in a group but every other sith is dead" nox said folding his arms. "Nox this is going to sound stupid but we could do 'alternate sight' together" mender said and nox actually took a minute to think.

"What will i get out of this?" nox asked and mender took a moment to think as obi-wan put the two in the playpen and sat back and watched the interaction. "I would teach you how to channel the light side of the force" mender said and nox nodded his head "agreed" nox said and this shocked mender.

"But will you teach me the dark side?" mender asked "i thought the jedi shadows were supposed to destroy the darkness?" nox said confused and obi-wans eyes went wide in alarm. "No one is learning the dark side under my care" obi-wan said standing up as the front door opened again "what is it this time anakin" obi-wan said turning to see who was at the door.

"Master skywalker i am not" yoda said walking in "busy morning you have see i have" the grandmaster said climbing onto the sofa "master mender wants to learn some of the dark side" obi-wan said extremely concerned. Yoda sat there and pondered "very little of the sith know we do a lot to learn from young nox we have" yoda said and nox raised an eyebrow "i am MUCH older than you froggy" nox said.

"Have some respect nox before i put you in timeout" obi-wan said and nox shriveled back a little "obi-wan young once you were too, froggy funny this is to me it's" yoda says smiling and obi-wan relaxes a little. "Master yoda i am unsure that letting mender learn something about the dark side is a good idea" obi-wan says and yoda looks up at obi-wan "strong in the light mender is a test of strength and temptation this will be" yoda says.

Obi-wan looks at the 2 infants in the playpen and sighs "il allow it but i am unsure about it" obi-wan said wondering why all of this was happening before breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: dark past

After 2 days of putting up with obi-wan trying to get them comfortable nox and mender just gave up with resisting, when ever obi-wan had to feed them a bottle or change them they were still embarrassed.

Currently mender was teaching nox how to use the lightside of the force…

"Ok nox like we practiced just breathe your mind is like a calm lake not moving" mender said as nox closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him, "i know what i am doing jedi" nox said sarcastically focusing trying to block out everything from his mind as the blocks in front of him started to rumble.

"That's it you almost got it just like the holocron" mender said and nox visualised the holocron and the blocks began to levitate a little. "By the force you are doing it" mender said and the door opened as a very annoyed anakin and ahsoka walked in this shocked nox a little and accidentally sent the blocks flying in all sorts of directions.

"KRIFFING HELLS!" anakin shouted dodging a block that shot his way and obi-wan quickly walked out from his office. "WHAT HAPPENED! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?" obi-wan said hand on his lightsaber "no just your kids almost took my head off with their toys" anakin complained.

"Sounds like someone got shot at today" obi-wan said rolling his eyes. "very funny but whilst you were playing house the separatists have found something you might want to know" anakin said.

Whilst anakin and obi-wan bickered like an old married couple ahsoka walked over to the playpen and knelt down to get a closer look at the children. "Hello there i don't think you two remember me i think you were unconscious when i last visited you two cuties" ahsoka said and mender looked at nox.

"Darth nox don't you dare try and scare this jedi off obi-wan won't leave us alone because you keep scaring the jedi off" mender said and nox rolled his eyes. "So you have a relationship like me and sky guy then" ahsoka said with an eye roll herself, "um what was your name?" nox asked "my name is ahsoka" ahsoka said.

Nox nodded "well ahsoka just so you know this lady right" nox said jabing a thumb towards mender "has spent the last 16 years and 4 months trying to kill me" nox finished with and ahsoka went wide eyed.

"Wait so you guys are actually? Wow" ahsoka said now believing what her master told her and the two infants nod "yup we are that old" nox said. "Didn't mender say you scared off some jedi?" ahsoka said curious "hey i don't trust any jedi" nox said and mender sighs.

"Jedi don't kill babies you idiot" mender said and nox gave mender a death stare "they do i saw them" nox said and mender looked at him "when?" she asked curious at this information.

"I was about 8 years old it was a normal day i got home from school when it happened" nox said remembering that day.

Flashback:

Morgan hikari walked towards his home after finishing a long day at that school which he despised. When he started to approach his house his father ran outside "morgan inside NOW!" he said picking up morgan and getting the boy inside.

"Dad what is going on?" morgan said as his father placed him back on the ground "It's the jedi they are here for uncle lurur" his father says leading morgan by the hand towards the basement.

"B-but he isn't apart of the sith empire why would they want him?" morgan said as his father ran back up the stairs as he heard a knock at the door "don't know just stay here with him" his father called back.

Morgan sighed as uncle lurur walked out from under the stairs holding his baby sister kurai, "ah morgan there you are could you hold your sister" lurur said handing morgan the baby. Morgan held his 6 month old sister rubbing her back gently "uncle lulur what is going on" morgan asked "no clue all i know is the jedi are looking for sith purebloods" lurur says guiding morgan to his old hiding place.

"Just stay here" lurur says as a robed figure starts walking down the stairs. "I FOUND ONE!" the robed figure said pulling out a lightsaber and ignited its blue blade and morgan held his sister close to his chest as lurur takes out his red bladed lightsaber foil.

"I am not with the sith empire jedi" lurur said blocking an attack the jedi swang again and lurur blocked "ALL SITH SCUM WILL BE PURGED!" the jedi yelled and let out a storm of saber swings.

Finally lurur tried to block a strike and the jedi's lightsaber broke right through his foils blade and cut lurur in 2 from shoulder to pelvis and morgan did everything he could not to call out to his uncle.

The robed figure stood there then talked into a communicator "1 sith and his accomplice purged i will search the area for more" the figure said then turned to the hiding spot and walked over.

Morgan bit his lip and rubbed his sisters back as she began to fuss and whine. The robed figure opened the door to the hiding spot "children?... apprentices?" the robed figure said with a hiss and ignited his lightsaber.

Morgans eye went wide and held his hand out "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT MY SISTER YOU SON OF A HUTT!" morgan yelled out his fear overwhelming him and felt a surge through him as the robed figure was flung against a wall and held there by fallen furniture.

Morgan didn't know what was going on but he bolted for the door holding his sister to his chest sprinting past 2 more robed figures.

After the 1st street he ran through morgan knew what to do he had to get the hell off alderaan and began the long run to the spaceport. "STOP THAT SITH APPRENTICE!" a robed figure shouted as morgan passed 2 more robed figures.

"Like hells you are" morgan thought feeling anger, fear and love well up inside him he let out a burst of speed which actually kicked up a considerable amount of wind in his wake as the boy sprinted.

Morgan was suddenly pushed over by an unseen force and held his sister tight as he rolled on the ground. "Shhh it's going to be ok i am not going to let them get you" morgan panted and crawled into an alleyway.

Hiding kurai behind a set of small rubbish bins morgan stood in the alley as 2 jedi turned the corner lightsabers drawn. "STOP SITH!" the one with a blue lightsaber shouted and morgan got into a stance he saw his uncle get into when he gets angry at someone "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT MY SISTER JEDI!" morgan shouted holding his hands out.

Morgan pulled on his anger, fear, love, hope just about every emotion he had and a purple mist began to emit from his palms. "DIE JEDI!" morgan screamed at the top of his lungs as the mist began to be emitted from every exposed part of him like a waterfall rushing towards the 2 jedi who held it back with force barrier.

Slowly the mist ate at the jedi's barrier and the two were consumed by the mist and their skin began to blister and melt. The mist eventually faded and morgan stood there panting he felt like he was going to have a heart attack at any second as a group of 20 jedi came running.

Morgan felt the mist around him wrap him like a suit of armour, holding his hands out 9 of the jedi instantly began to choke as the other 11 rushed him lightsabers ready to strike.

Morgan dropped the ones he was choking and blocked the ones attacking with his forearms he felt the heat of the blades through the mist but the force of the strike sent him to the ground.

Morgan felt his rage burn in him and he threw the 7 in front of him into a building across the street killing all 7 instantly. Morgan let out a scream that pierced the ears of the jedi that were left standing each of them holding their ears blood coming out of all but one.

That jedi lifted his golden bladed lightsaber and swung it down hard it managed to get through the mist and cut right through morgans left arm which broke the scream and the jedi force pushed him into a wall.

The jedi walked towards morgan raising his lightsaber another jedi who just recovered saw kurai "MASTER! THERE'S A BABY HERE!" the female jedi called out and the elder jedi lowered his saber gently and disengage the blade. "Lucky day sith we have a child to rescue from your kind" the jedi said walking away and as the female jedi picked up kurai morgan tried to stand up.

Morgans right leg buckled under him and morgan realised he had broken both his legs and he began to drag himself with his right arm. "k-k-KURAI!" morgan called out the pain of dragging himself getting too much as the elder jedi looked back then walked away with the surviving jedi and morgan fell unconscious.

When morgan woke up he heard the marching of soldiers and looked up as a imperial soldier walked and looked down the alley and morgan reached out his arm and let out a weak whine.

The soldier noticed and turned "SIR WE HAVE A SURVIVOR!" the soldier said his voice deep and modified from the helmet and a woman in long black robe walked in. "ah yes i feel the force here this is what i was feeling" the woman said walking as if she was gliding towards morgan.

"Get a medical capsule" the woman called out and rubbed morgans back gently and morgan felt a wave of relief and began to cry as the physical pain began to melt.

Present day:

Mender and ahsoka were in pure shock and even anakin and obi-wan were staring at nox and he put a hand to his own eyes and realised he was crying. Obi-wan picked up nox and rubbed his back "it's ok to cry nox i will speak to master yoda about this" obi-wan said and nox laid against obi-wans chest.

authors note: well good news i think i found a job i will still be posting stories every now and again il just be doing it in my pass time  
nox: morgan… you called me morgan….

author: dont fucking complain nox


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: making bonds

It had been hours since that morning and mender was in shock everything she knew about the jedi had been shaken to the core and remembered what her master told her about how she got taken in by the jedi order.

After a late lunch mender and nox were sitting in the playpen in front of the holoprojector and obi-wan had put on a movie as he went to his office to have a chat with yoda.

Obi-wan looked out the door to his office then shut it and sat in his chair across from yoda and sighed. Yoda himself sensed what was about to happen "a dark past the jedi has i know" yoda says and obi-wan looks at yoda.

"Dark? DARK? WE COMMITTED THE WORSE ACT ANYONE COULD DO! EVEN THE SITH BANNED THEMSELVES FROM DOING WHAT WE DID!" obi-wan said then took a moment to compose himself, "kenobi calm you must be, the jedi different today is" yoda said and obi-wan just stared rather coldly at yoda.

"I want to see the holocrons on it i want the clearance" obi-wan demanded "lying sure nox is not?" yoda asked and obi-wan for the second time in his life swelled up with more anger than ever.

Yoda sighed "clearance give to you i will learn from the mistakes of the past we must" yoda said as obi-wan turned towards his desk "mistake is one way to put it" obi-wan said.

Meanwhile with the babies:

"N-nox" mender said and nox holding his bantha turned his head to look at mender "yes?" nox asks in return. "You said your baby sister was called kurai and that you lived on alderaan" mender said clutching her toy close to her chest "that is what i said" nox said coldly.

"I remember what my master said about how i was brought to the jedi order they said they rescued me from a sith apprentice on alderaan" mender said and nox hitched his breath. Nox reached out with the force and menders hands went to her throat as she felt the choke "do NOT ever joke about this jedi" nox said poison on his words.

"I-i-i am not joking nox let me go" mender said and nox let her go and nox huffed "next thing is you're going to say kurai was the name that sith shouted" nox said saltily. "Actually yes it was" mender said and nox detected she was lowering her force shield and nox felt through the force and probed menders mind.

Nox felt through menders mind he could not detect any lies but then came across a memory in her mind a simple picture a picture of 3 bins and between the cracks a young nox standing there covered in mist.

Nox stopped probing and mender barrier went back up instantly "that's the last time i let you do that" mender said then looked at nox who was teary eyed. "K-kurai?" nox managed to sniffle out then it finally hit him.

"KRIFF I TRIED TO KILL YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME!" nox said looking to the heavens for strength and mender sighed "i just hate the fact i was sent to kill my own brother and i didn't even know" mender said turning her attention back to the holo-film.

"If we found out before now.. Would you of joined the sith… became my equal" nox said and mender looked at nox. "Nox this is the first time and only time i will say this i would of joined the sith but only if i got to work with you" mender said and nox smiled.

"Over what 440 times i asked you? And if we knew i was your brother you would of accepted the offer" nox said "don't rub it in" mender said as obi-wan walked out of his office and looked down at his adopted babies who he noticed were smiling. Wait nox was smiling? Who got killed?

"You two alright? No one needs a change? How about a drink?" obi-wan said picking them both up as yoda limped pass. Nox and mender look up and obi-wan "ok you two are smiling what are you up to?" obi-wan asked.

"Well jedi i am just plain offended you would assume i am up to something" nox said in mock offence and obi-wan held back a chuckle nox was more like anakin than he would want to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: sneaking aboard and great uncle palpatine?

As obi-wan sat the children in highchairs and turned to prepare them bottles when his doorbell was set off "hm who could that be" obi-wan said putting the empty bottles down getting a whine from nox and mender. "Il be back in a moment don't worry" obi-wan said walking to his door and pressed the button to open it.

"Hello there" obi-wan said smiling at the old man being escorted by 2 senate guards. "General kenobi a pleasure would you mind if we have a chat i have a mission for you" palpatine said and the two walk in and palpatine eyes the children.

"Ah i heard the jedi put you in charge of the little ones you found" palpatine said walking up to the children and strokes nox's hair and the little sith tried everything not to recoil in horror but met eye to eye with the chancellor. In those few microseconds nox attempted to use a direct mind probe but was met with a powerful force barrier and palpatine smiles "have you named them yet kenobi? The registers need to have a name for them" palpatine says.

"Oh umm that one is morgan and the other is kurai" obi-wan says pointing to nox then at mender "oh such adorable children they must be so proud of their new daddy.. Being one of my most trustable generals" palpatine says and obi-wan folds his arms slowly. "Well i appreciate the visit but the mission?" obi-wan says and palpatine sighs and turns to kenobi.

"Ah right the sith darth maul has been spotted on mandalore i want you and general skywalker to… eliminate this sith after all sith is your speciality" palpatine says and obi-wan was a little stunned. "Of course chancellor just allow me to make arrangements for my children" obi-wan says and palpatine raises a hand "il look after them the senate is having its decennial break" palpatine says and obi-wan smiles.

"Oh by the way kenobi you must depart right away skywalker is waiting in the hanger so best get going" palpatine says and obi-wan hesitantly leaves the room.

Nox and mender slowly look at each other making a silent promise to go after their adopted father scared that the old man in front of them could be a sith or worse. "Now then what was general kenobi going to do with you little dumplings" palpatine says picking up the two and nodding for his guards to stand outside.

As the old man put them both into the playpen mender and nox sensed everything go from wrong to REALLY wrong. When palpatine walks back into the kitchen nox and mender look at each other "when obi-wan gets back i am going to kriffing kill him he said the sith were dead" nox said under his breath.

"Listen obi-wan is like our dad now so i guess you should not kill him, also i would like to know about these sith too" mender says as palpatine walks out of the kitchen, "hush now jedi we best pretend to be real babies" nox whispers then sticks his fingers in his mouth and mender rolled onto her stomach when palpatine comes back putting 2 bottles in the playpen.

"Hmmm maybe you two are not as problematic as i thought.. Hmm accidental mind probes ah i remember when maul had those ah well baby jedi have to go" palpatine says reminiscing about his apprentice then leaves the babies alone in the apartment.

When the door shuts nox and mender drop the act and nox levitates the bottles and drops them out a open window to the depths below. "Oh he made 2 mistakes" nox said angrily not caring that he looked like he was about to have a tantrum "what mistakes?" mender asks.

"Well 3 actually when i attempted to probe his mind i broke through for a moment the sith are back but they are a bastardized version of what we were… and he called me a jedi" nox said in disgust. "And his 3rd 'mistake' as you put it" mender asks "he broke one of the major rules of the sith he just tried to poison us" nox says clenching his fists.

"Wait there was poison in those? How could you tell? I couldn't sense it" mender says worried "sith like me are trained to use a special version of force sense we can tell what chemical is what without having to look" nox said proud of himself.

"Well no one is here to look after us so if you are such a genius get us out of here" mender says and nox sits on his padded butt then crosses his legs. Tapping his foot a little nox felt pressure and not from mender for once he really needed to pee.

"Well i am waiting" mender says and nox was getting a little angry "don't hurry me jedi i just can't think" nox says and mender sighs. "Nox if you need to pee don't make it so obvious" mender says and waves her hand and levitates nox over the playpens barrier and places him on the ground.

"I was going to do that to you" nox said slowly getting to his feet trying to cover his blush and opens the baby gate on the playpen "thanks for getting the door just don't expect me to change you" mender says and nox blushes. "I didn't… you know what if you are so smart how are we going to get out of here past prune head?" nox says and mender looks back at him.

"Nox i assume your plan was to get to obi-wan's office and call our droids" mender said and nox's eyes went wide "my plan was to kill the guards he left at the front door if they haven't left and get that nice librarian to call our droids" nox said. "Nox do refrain from killing" mender said as the babies walk towards obi-wan's office.

After force throwing a block into the button the babies walk into obi-wan's office and they climb onto the meditation chair obi-wan has at his desk. "Lets see here communicator, communicator where would be a communicator" nox said searching the desk and picking up a small round disk.

"I think this might be it.. Bit smaller than i thought it would be even by our size" nox said finding the dialing controls "well just hurry i have a bad feeling" mender says sensing people moving outside the apartment.

After dialing for his droid nox smiled when the droids hologram phased into existance "my master how did you get into contact with me? Where is kenobi? Are you on your own?" 2V asks. "2V cool your cores listen someone just tried to poison us and kenobi is on his way to mandalore track this communicator and get us somewhere safe" nox says.

"M-master please be safe" 2V says as nox pockets the communicator as they hear the front door open "time we leave" mender says using the force to pull a vent cover off. "We should make our way to the hangar hide there and let 2V find us" nox says crawling into the vent with mender stopping to pull the vent back into place.

As they crawl away they hear someone say "they are not here my lord" and they start to crawl faster "you know what sith can do but these are a new generation of sith, i am guessing they specialise in stealth" nox said crawling as fast as he can.

"Well you are the expert" mender pants out.

After a journey through the vents and getting a couple of burns, cuts and bruises nox and mender crawl out of a vent at the jedi temples hangar bay.

Looking around the corner of the crate they are hiding behind nox notices a familiar droid. Waving 2V over mender and nox were scooped up into his arms "2V never have i been so glad to see you" nox says with a sigh of pure relief.

2V looked over them both "sir i detect you are both injured and in need of a change and medical attention we must get you back to the ship" 2V says and the babies blushed. "J-just get us out of here" mender says covering up her face.

"Next stop mandalore" nox said triumphantly and 2V if robots could have expressions would of given a look of disappointment "sorry master i cannot let you go to mandalore it was your orders" 2V said that's when nox's face dropped.

authors note: wooooo 2 chapters in 1 upload i really need to sleep why cant i sleep


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: meanwhile on mandalore

"FOR A WOMAN DEDICATED TO PEACE YOU REALLY GET INTO A LOT OF TROUBLE!" obi-wan yelled deflecting a blaster bolt as he ran with satine kryz the leader of mandalore. "JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!"satine screamed firing a stun blaster at the deathwatch terrorists chasing them knocking one down.

Obi-wan and satine were trying to make their way to the twilight but were cut off by more members of deathwatch which surrounded the ship and obi-wan and satine stopped in their tracks.

The stomping of mechanical legs could be heard as darth maul approached the pair black lightsaber in hand. "So kenobi did you really think you could just walk away from this" maul growled as he dragged the sabers blade through the ground "you know maul when i cut you in half the first time i really should of aimed for your neck" kenobi said angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY HOME!" satine yelled standing behind obi-wan as the jedi master drew his lightsaber and gets into his form 3 stance, "YOU ARE MANDALORIANS! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR HOME!" satine yelled turning to the deathwatch members.

Maul laughed "ah pacifists can be such fun to torture although i can never understand them peace is a thing only jedi would strive for" maul sneers and obi-wan looked at satine. "Satine we need to do something you're not going to like" obi-wan says and looks down "do i ever like your plans?" satine says and was surprised when obi-wan grabbed her side.

"Going down" obi-wan says putting his lightsaber away and uses force crush on the platform sending the two falling through the city.

Satine clung to obi-wan "I HOPE THIS ISN'T AN EXCUSE TO GET ME TO HUG YOU!" satine screamed "THATS A PARTIAL REASON!" obi-wan yelled and used the force to pull a floating taxi out to catch them.

The two laid there in the back of the taxi with its droid driver staring at them "and where would you like to go?" the droid said cautiously then saw satine "oh mistress satine my apologies where would you like to go?" the droid said correcting itself. Satine sat up and whispered something into the droids ear then as she relaxed against the back of the seat she realised what she was sitting on….obi-wans stomach.

"You know satine you have been in this position once already...but it was more fun that time" obi-wan splutted as the duchess slid off his stomach blushing and onto a seat and obi-wan sat up. "So where are we going?" obi-wan said rubbing his injured stomach "we are off to my emergency escape ship… it is supposed to be filled with civilians" satine said sadly and obi-wan put a hand on her shoulder "a leader that is willing to take her people with her is a leader i would have" obi-wan said letting satine practically melt into his side.

"You know obi-wan the offer is still on the table you could leave the jedi… live a life with me" satine said and obi-wan put an arm around her "please just call me ben" obi-wan said smiling.

When the taxi arrived at the dock the droid turned "we have ari- oh am i interrupting something?" the droid said and the duchess and jedi both sat up with satine pulling her skirt back down and obi-wan hurriedly pulling his trousers back up. "N-n-no not at all… best we get going" satine said quickly getting out of the taxi with obi-wan not voicing any complaints and following.

The sword of mandalore a grand ship, heavily shielded, heavily armed ship and only to be used in the case of a mass evacuation. Obi-wan looked at the incredibly long ship the ship must of been as long as the city itself but only as wide as a venator.

"What you thought just because i am a pacifist i wouldnt have a plan to protect my people?" satine said cheekily "oh no i just didn't expect this exact type of ship" obi-wan said smiling. Satine and obi-wan boarded the ship making their way towards the throne room of the ship passing many crew and some civilians most of which are injured.

Satine sat in her throne and gave the order to launch and obi-wan noticed the city above was starting to move and crumble around them as the ship began to lift itself splitting the dome in 2.

The great ship reached orbit and alarms started to sound "DEATHWATCH GUNBOATS!" one of the officers shouted and satine clutched her thrones arms. Obi-wan could sense through the force that satine wanted to protect her people but couldn't bring herself to shoot.

Obi-wan stepped forward "FIRE ON THOSE GUNBOATS!" obi-wan ordered and the officer looked at satine who looked like was going to have a panic attack then looked to his other officers "well you heard the jedi" the officer said as they began to fire the point defence lasers and turbo laser cannons.

Obi-wan put a hand on satines shoulder and sent gentle force-waves through her body making her relax and thanking the force he had learnt this being very useful on nox, anakin and ashoka.

"I don't know how you can do this ben… i have never lead a ship with cannons before" satine says looking up at obi-wan "well satine… just take a deep breath i am not going to ask you to betray your morals" obi-wan says.

An officer turns "3 DEATHWATCH CAPITAL SHIPS HAVE LOCKED ON!" the officer shouts and satine and obi-wan freeze "how long til we can get to hyperspace?" satine asks. "About 2 minutes" the officer says "that isn't enough time" obi-wan says "we have civilians onboard they can't do this" satine says.

"They will… they have a sith as a leader" obi-wan says looking down at his feet then looks up "are there any escape pods?" obi-wan asks. "Not enough for everyone" the officer says as another officer turns "THERES 2 OBJECTS COMING OUT OF HYPERSPACE!" the officer yells.

Obi-wan and satine was ready to be blown to pieces by 5 deathwatch capital ships but when the 2 objects came out of hyperspace what they saw was a valor-class and a harrower-class cruisers.

Obi-wan was confused when the harrower started to hail them and communications was opened "master oh good you're alive" anakin said his face appearing on the screen. "Anakin? How in the name of the force did you get ships THAT old" obi-wan said as the harrower and valor began firing red and blue cannon fire showering 2 deathwatch ships.

"Well.." anakin said as ashoka walked into view holding a screaming nox "master it's your turn to watch the babies nox just zapped me for not letting him have his sabers" ashoka said putting the baby sith in anakins arms making the sith flail his fists into the jedis chest.

"THIS IS MY SHIP! MINE MINE MINE! THOSE ARE MY SABERS! I WANT THEM!" nox screamed and obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose "you know that boy?" satine asks. "That i will have to explain later but for now we need to get to coruscant" obi-wan says "umm actually set course for tython" anakin said and obi-wan was confused.

"Nox will explain when we get there" anakin says as the valor and harrower turn back around and the 3 ships begin their jump.

authors notes: well another chapter sorry these chapters take so long depression, finding a job and helping a game get made really takes it out of you... now wheres my rum


	14. Chapter 14

The sword of mandalore landed on tython with a force that made the winds change direction for hours and anakin with ahsoka holding the babies quickly boarded a old sith landing craft and went down to the land below.

Nox and mender were carried past mandalorian refugees with civilians and soldiers carrying out supplies and vehicles carrying prefabricated buildings mostly housing to positions around the barren field they have landed in.

Obi-wan and satine sat in satines quarters on the great ship "well we got here safe…" obi-wan said. "But what are we to do? Mandalore has fallen" satine says head in her hands "satine mandalore may of fallen but the people have survived" obi-wan says taking satines hands into his.

"Well master usually i am the one in trouble" anakin said walking in smiling with ahsoka holding nox and mender resting against her chest. "Master kenobi please can you take your kids they have been driving me crazy" ahsoka says and obi-wan smiles taking the children into his arms.

"Ben kenobi explain this" satine said gesturing to the infants now resting against the jedi master. "These are nox and mender" obi-wan said nodding his head to each of the infants "it's going to be hard to explain and you're going to say i am insane" obi-wan added.

"Ben you can be best described as a space fairing warrior monk with magic powers there is nothing that can surprise me" satine said leaning back in her seat curious at the amusement.

After a long long explanation that don't feel like writing satines jaw if the human anatomy would of allowed it would of been on the floor. "Yea i told you" obi-wan said with a smile "ok so… if i am getting this right those two are a pair of ancient force users from opposing factions? But they are too cute" satine says.

"Trust me when they are awake they can be as big of a pain as sky guy" ahsoka says with anakin looking like he was going a little wide eyed. Nox and mender began to stir in obi-wans arms "oh i think they are waking up anakin where are their stuffed animals?" obi-wan asks.

"On coruscant master something… happened" anakin says and obi-wan sat upright it finally clicked in his brain that something was wrong "what happened?" obi-wan asked very concerned.

"According to nox chancellor palpatine tried to poison them" anakin said and obi-wan said and felt the tops of the babies heads turning up. "By the force i left you with someone that was going to kill you" obi-wan said mentally kicking himself and felt the soft kiss of satine on the side of his face.

"Be calm ben my love they are still alive" satine says and the pair look down at the babies seeing 2 sets of green eyes looking up at them. "I thought jedi were not supposed to have attachments master" anakin said sarcastically then it hit obi-wan again "wait… you were supposed to keep the space ways clear anakin where were you? Chasing another ship?" obi-wan says.

"Well master i received an emergency distress call from your kids because they couldn't reach their capital ships controls and unlike you i wouldn't leave ahsoka with a killer" anakin says and obi-wan was going to say something when a fruit from a bowl smacked anakin in the head.

"S-shut u-up j-jedi" nox said sleepily and obi-wan, ahsoka and mender giggled and satine pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's clear ben that your family needs a womans touch" satine says and anakin leaves with ahsoka.

Nox and mender put their arms around obi-wan and the jedi master sat with satine on her bed and satine joined in on the cuddle. "You know ben… i have always wanted kids" satine says kissing kenobi.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: the memories and satines mothering

Satine was sitting in the throne room of the sword of mandalore that has become the new mandalorian palace anakin had left to the republic to tell them that obi-wan was going to stay and help the mandalorians with rebuilding efforts. Obi-wan was leaning over a table advising the mandalorian engineers, farmers and royal advisors on what needs to be focused where.

Nox and mender were sitting in a daycare with the now refugee mandalorian children.

Earlier that day:

"Now now young ones daddy needs to help the duchess ok" obi-wan said trying to get a crying pair of babies off him. "DON'T GO!" mender screamed holding on to obi-wans chest for dear life "WE DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" nox screamed clinging to obi-wans arm.

Obi-wan sighed he knows that nox and mender didn't want to leave him but if they were normal babies he would of thought that they were just nervous but obi-wan knew that they were not normal babies so this was going to be painful… quite possibly literally.

The daycare droid tall and covered in pink and white plating gently pried the babies from their adoptive father "it's alright sir they will be well taken care of" the droid said in a feminine voice and began to walk off.

Nox and mender stared at kenobi from over the droids shoulders still crying and obi-wan knew they were going to make bedtime a nightmare tonight.

Flash forward to right now:

Now and mender sat in a corner away from all the other toddlers in the daycare and from what the droids that manned the place were saying they had the physical characteristics of 1 and a half years.

"This sucks" nox said leaning against a wall "well dad needs to work with mum on some the whole refugee thing you know the whole point of coming to tython" mender says. Nox raised his eyebrows "did you just call that jedi dad? And the duchess mum? I know we are literally babies but that doesn't mean we have to be it mentally" nox says.

Mender stood up and put her hands on her hips "nox when you were a sith slave you were probably crying for your mother" mender said in a very matter of fact tone. "Our mother… you mean OUR mother" nox said under his breath "nox for once can you just let go" mender says.

Mender then took a moment to think and sat next to nox "oh.. Right sorry… what was she like? Our real mother" mender said putting an arm around nox. "She was… kind the kindest mirelukan ever according to our father" nox says "wait she was a mirelukan? I didn't know" mender says.

"She was… you know i was a cyborg right? When a mirelukan and a human cross breed there is a high chance their child having.. 'Problems'" nox says. "Problems? What problems?" mender asks.

"My eyesight was pretty poor so they had been implanted with a set of devices that clear up my vision" nox says and mender was surprised "why not just use force sight?" mender asks. "Oh i didn't know how according to mum it's way easier to learn force sight if you are completely blind, plus when i became a sith that would of turned my vision into a nightmarish haze" nox says.

Mender was taken aback she saw mirelucans on both jedi and sith sides but she was unaware the force had that effect then she looked straight at nox. "You don't have your implants now how is your sight?" mender asks and nox goes wide eyed "completely fine… i am completely fine" nox said chuckling a little.

Mender smiled then noticed nox's chuckling was becoming crying slowly but noticeable until nox was head in his hands crying. "Whats wrong?" mender asks hesitantly "i just remembered… how she died… after i was brought into the sith as a slave my master sent me to our home planet to get something for him" nox says and mender noticed a nanny droid was looking at them.

"When i made a detour to our village the place was almost leveled by republic artillery but they didn't level it… they made it into a prison and i found our mother starving to death in one of the tents" nox said between sobs. "She sensed me coming from miles away and she when i told her what happened to you she simply told me to find you and rescue you from the jedi" nox said as a droid started to walk over to them.

"She died right there in my arms no matter how much of my healing abilities i used i couldn't save her.. And with just a vibrosword i slaughtered every guard, jedi, padawan and youngling on that planet" nox says as the nanny droid lifts him. "Are you ok little one?" the droid asked calmly "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I WANT MY MUMMY!" nox screams flailing throwing what could best be described as a tantrum.

The droid turned to another "search the database for this one check if he has a mother we could holo" the droid asked and the other walked away and the droid holding nox bounced him in her arms. "Please be calm little one it's alright we will find your mother" the droid cooed rubbing nox's back.

With obi-wan;

Obi-wan straightened his back sensing a massive spike in darkside energy something familliar.. Something in pain "nox?" obi-wan muttered under his breath "what was that general kenobi?" an engineer asks as obi-wans holo communicator bleeped.

"One moment" obi-wan says before turning it on and seeing a nanny droid on the projector "greetings master kenobi we were looking for a mother contact for little nox and we couldn't find one has nox experienced a loss in the family?" the droid enquired.

"My children are adopted… they lost their parents in a war" obi-wan said then got an idea "hold on a minute" obi-wan said then put a hand over the hologram and looked at satine. "Satine you said to me once you wanted to be a mother right?" obi-wan says "that is correct" satine says knowing where this is going.

"I need you to go pick up nox and mender from the daycare i sense nox is having a mental breakdown" obi-wan says "of course ben anything i should know any allergies?" satine asks getting up from her throne and 2 guards stand at her sides. "No but beware of nox though they are both force sensitive so when nox gets angry id reccomend ducking any incoming items thrown your way" obi-wan says and satine giggles.

"Consider me well warned" satine says and walks out with her guards behind her.

When satine got the the reception area of the daycare the droid at the desk stood to attention "duchess satine a pleasure what brings you here?" the droid enquired. "I am here to pick up my husband to be's children" satine states simply "oh you mean nox and mender? Oh menders been a real sweetheart but nox has been having some issues" the droid says.

"I am aware of these issues and i have come to remedy them" satine says and walks into the room where a crying nox is punching a droids chest and causing a sizeable dent in her chest plating and mender being held by another droid looking concerned at her brother. Satine took a moment to think "ok little ones time to go home" satine says sweetly walking towards nox.

The droid handed the screaming nox over to satine and satine began to rock nox and nox himself couldn't resist he had to relax something in his mind was compelling him. Nox let out an audible sigh of relief with his sobs turning to simple hics between breaths "there we go baby don't know what obi-wan was talking about" satine says smiling.

Nox blushed as satine rests him over her shoulder and takes mender into her arms resting the babies against her "i thank you all for your service i hope they were not much of a problem" satine says to the droids. "Oh it's fine mistress duchess we are honoured to have the young of your lover with us" a nanny droid says as satine leaves.

Satine didn't see what obi-wan was so worked up over nox was behaving and had even fell asleep on her and mender was quickly going under herself and satine felt a swelling of pride.

authors notes: i just thought we needed a nox cuddle chapter remember sith are basically jedi that got abused greatly

nox: I AM NOT!- oh kriff off sam


End file.
